The Last Night
by LivingXDeadXGirl
Summary: Trunks comes to Gohan telling him this is the last night he'll feel alone. The last night he'll ever feel guilty again. Songfic. GohanXTrunks no yaoi just a close friendly bond


**This is a song fic for Trunks and Gohan. (the future ones). Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing once so ever accept the plot.**

**Song- The Last Night**

**Artist: Skillet **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_You come to me with scars on your wrists,_

_You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this._

_I just came to say goodbye, _

_Didn't want you to see my cry I'm fine,_

_But I know it's a lie._

Gohan was sitting in his bedroom next to the window, looking out at the night sky. He sighed, and turned his head when he saw his friend, and pupil Trunks standing there. He was wearing black pants and a black tank top, reveling the multiple scars on his wrist. Gohan noticed one that was still red, and worry welled up in his eyes.

"Hey." Gohan said. Trunks sighed softly before speaking.

"Gohan, I-I wanted to tell you that…this is the last night I'm going to feel guilty…this is the last night I'm going to feel the way that I do." Gohan looked at the young boy, puzzled.

"Trunks, what d-"

"I just came to say goodbye." Trunks interrupted, tears welling in his eyes. He wiped them away, not wanting Gohan to see him cry. "But don't worry, I'll be fine."

_This is the last night you'll spend alone,_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know,_

_I'm everywhere, you need me to be._

"Trunks, please, don't do what I think you're going to do. You're not alone. You will never be alone." Gohan said, his fists clenching. He slowly walked over to the purple haired boy, putting his hand under his chin, and lifting his face up. Trunks simply looked away. "Look me in the eyes Trunks." he demanded. The youth looked up into his black eyes, tears in his blue ones. "I want you to know that you're not alone. I will do anything to help you."

_The last night you'll spend alone,_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,_

_I'm everything, you need me to be._

Gohan wrapped his arms around the younger boy, hugging him tight, trying to hold back his tears. "Please, Trunks, tell me why, please." Trunks pulled away and looked up at him.

_Your parents say everything is your fault,_

_But they don't know you like I know you,_

_They don't know you at all._

"Because everything is my fault!" he screamed, shaking violently. "I heard mom talking to Chichi, saying it was all my fault dad was dead."

_I'm so sick of when they say,_

_It's just a phase you'll be okay,_

_You're fine,_

_But I know it's a lie._

"And she thinks that me being upset, and quiet is just a fucking phase, she tells me I'm fine and doesn't even bother talking to me!" by now, the teen was in tears, sobbing into his friends shirt. Gohan held him close, rubbing his back and trying to calm him down.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone,_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know,_

_I'm everywhere, you want me to be._

"Look at me, Trunks." Gohan whispered. The younger boy looked up at him, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You're going to stay with me tonight, and I will always be with you. Anywhere you are, I will be too. You're not alone, you have me, you'll always have me."

_The last night you'll spend alone,_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,_

_I'm everything, you need me to be._

_Away from me._

Gohan continued to hold his distraught friend, hushing him and trying to relax him. "Don't leave. Other than mom you're all I have left. Don't do it, Trunks. Don't."

_The night is so long when, everything's wrong,_

_If you give me you're hand,_

_I will help you hold on,_

_Tonight,_

_Tonight._

"It's just so long, Gohan. When everything is so wrong the night seems to go on forever." he whispered, pulling away from the older boy. Gohan grabbed his hand, and looked down at him, letting a few of his own tears fall.

"I'll help you, just hold on and I will help you through everything, through life, through death, through battles."

_This is the last night you'll spend alone,_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know,_

_I'm everywhere, you want me to be,_

_The last night you spend alone,_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,_

_I'm everything, you need me to be._

_I won't let you say goodbye,_

_And I'll be your reason why,_

"You're my only reason for living, Gohan."

"Listen to me when I tell you I will never let you say goodbye to me. I won't let you take away your life, not for anything." Trunks looked at him, and sighed softly, before falling asleep.

_The last night,_

_Away from me._

Gohan smiled down at the youth who was sound asleep on his bed.

"You'll never be alone, this is the last night you're ever going to be away from me." he whispered out loud, leaning back on the window sill and closing his eyes.

**What did you think? Hope you liked it people.**


End file.
